Angel in Disguise
by Vivienne Malfoy
Summary: After risking her heart in a forbidden relationship Ginny Weasley has come to Hogwarts for her 10 year reunion. On a request to sing she does to help sooth her heart.
1. Default Chapter

I stood in front of everyone. The Great Hall was packed with people. They all looked at me waiting for me to continue.  
  
"I want to welcome you all to the Yule Ball. For those of you who don't know who I am my name is Ginny Weasley. I'll be singing a song as a request from the Headmaster. If any of you know muggle music then you know this song my Brandy. And those of you who don't just enjoy the song. It's called 'Angel in Disguise' "  
  
"Angel in disguise she was  
  
But somehow you fell for her  
  
Until she broke your heart that day  
  
And left you in the rain  
  
But still I love you" As I sang all the memories came flooding back to me.  
  
_"Draco I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I love Harry now. I'm sorry. Goodbye" That was the last words she said before she ran to the carriage and away from you. I saw the look of despair and rejection in your eyes. The rain pounded on your face since she left with the umbrella. The same look I wore just a few months ago when you told me those same words just to be with her.  
_  
"I found it quite strange  
  
The way you said her name  
  
And when you look in her eyes  
  
I see the lust you can't deny"  
  
_"Ginny this is Kayla. Kayla this is Ginny" Draco said as he introduced me to her  
  
"I'm His girlfriend and you are?" I said felling a bit protective by the way they were looking into each other's eyes. It was as though I wasn't even there.  
_  
"It's more to this than what you say  
  
Cause in your sleep you called her name  
  
You say she's just a friend  
  
I knew right then cause the rain began"  
  
_"Why are you calling her name in your sleep?" I asked when you finally got out of the shower.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kayla. I heard you calling her name in your sleep last night."  
  
"It's nothing she's just a friends"  
_  
"She seemed so familiar the day that I met her  
  
Who was she foolin' I had a clue what she was doin'  
  
Thoughts of suspicion brought to my attention  
  
I fell in her game I'm so lost  
  
Please stop the rain"  
  
_I walked into the apartment to see Kayla on my couch and you coming from the kitchen. "Hey, Honey. You remember Kayla?" You said with feigned innocence.  
  
"Yeah I remember her. She's the girl you work with in the Ministry, right?" I knew who she was. I knew her reputation and I knew what she was trying to pull. But I also knew that I couldn't stop her because she already got under your skin.  
_  
"And when my music stops  
  
And when my tear drops  
  
And when the rain ends  
  
My heart will beat again"  
  
_"Please don't leave."  
  
"I have to leave because I love her. I don't love you anymore"  
  
"Fine go!" My anger got the best of me and I said what came natural_.  
  
"And when my music stops  
  
And when my tear drops  
  
And when the rain ends  
  
My heart will beat again"  
  
I slowly got off the stage while everyone was clapping. I felt the pain come back a new. I wanted to cry but I had cried too many tears already. I just wanted to go back to my home. This whole reunion sucks.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Yes" I said before turning around.  
  
"Why did you sing that song?" came a familiar drawl  
  
"Because it's words still ring true to me. I still fell the pain. So I sing to easy my pain even if but for a moment." I knew what he was doing. "Why are you talking to me?"  
  
"Because I still love you." I almost believed him  
  
"Please don't play the with me Draco. I know your only saying that because she left you..." Before I could finish he turned me around to face him and push me flush against the wall.  
  
"I love you. Get that through your head. I want you woman more than my next breath." Then his lips descended on mine in a bruising kiss. It sent shivers down my spine. His tongue trailed along my bottom lip asking entrance. I obliged. His tongue searched every crevice of my mouth before air became needed.  
  
"I...Need...You" There was urgency in his voice. As though if he didn't have me soon his world would collapse.  
  
"Prove it to me" He brought his lips to my ear and whispered  
  
"I will tonight. Over and over again. Until you can't walk in the morning." That was all the convincing I needed. I let him lead me to the dance floor where he and I danced the evening away. 


	2. A Night of Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
WARNING: This chapter has a VERY graphic sex scene. Ok I warned you.  
  
Chapter 2: A night of fun  
  
When they got back to Ginny's flat the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.  
  
"Draco I still don't get why you're here. I mean you left me and then she left you. I think you got your just rewards yet here you are." Ginny said as she took a seat in the couch  
  
"Well when she left me I realized that she wasn't meant for me. That you were." He went to sit by her.  
  
"Bull. You know that if she never left you then you wouldn't know I existed." She was hurting and she wanted him to feel the same way.  
  
"No ever since I left you I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
"How do I know if you're telling the truth?"  
  
"I'll do what ever you ask. Just to prove to you that I do love you."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes anything?"  
  
"Ok. Prove to me that your words earlier were true." She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Make love to me all night long or till I pass out" She could feel his smirk against her cheek.  
  
"It will be my pleasure." He said as he led her into her bedroom.  
  
He captured my lips in a kiss. She felt every sense leave her and she was emerged in the sensations that he was evoking on me. He trailed kisses down my neck. He leaned forward so that she was lying on the couch. His fingers went to the hem of her shirt and lifted it off her revealing her plump breasts covered in lace. His hands went behind her and unhooked her bra. He took her left breast in his mouth and suckled it, causing her to moan and grab his hair. He left hand was on her right breast needing it until her nipples were so erect it was painful.  
  
In less than five minutes they were both naked on the couch. His right hand traveled down her body and found her most sensitive area. His fingers pinched and plucked her clit until she was writhing under his touch. Ginny thought that she was going to die form the pleasure that was running through her body, she wanted, no needed a release.  
  
'Please.'  
  
'Please what?' he whispered into her ear.  
  
'Please...I...need' she gasped  
  
'Please give it to me.'  
  
'Give you what?'  
  
'I want to ride your fucking dick. Damn, just give it to me.' Ginny groaned  
  
'That's all I wanted to hear.' He said as he pushed two fingers into her. He stretched her until she couldn't hold her moans in anymore.  
  
'Please' He spread her legs apart and entered her swiftly.  
  
Ginny gave out a slight groan of pain because of his size, but was quickly replaced by extreme pleasure. Draco completely filled her every crevice and unhurriedly began a rhythm. She quickly caught on to the rhythm and joined in his beat; she pushed down as he pushed up. Each thrust sent a rage of euphoria through her  
  
Ginny's soft belly brushed roughly against Draco's perfectly chiseled abdomen; her legs enclosed themselves around Draco's physically powerful pelvis; her walls forced against Draco's length; Draco's manhood throbbed inside of her. Her hand traveled down his back, and she grazed her nails on his lower back, making Draco go faster and actually letting his pride fall so that he could roar in ultimate desire. The speed got to the both of them and they climaxed together and fell together. Ginny kept on grazing her nails over that spot at the base of his spine, making Draco muffle his roars in the niche of her shoulder blade as she moaned out his name.  
  
His animal instincts kicked in when he found his mouth over her neck and he bit down. He pierced her skin, making her scream. Ginny's scream turned into a call of bliss once he began to lap up the blood. She instantaneously bared her teeth and drove them into his neck, making him climax his speed, sending both of them over the edge again. After that last orgasm, they stopped, searing with heat and covered in sweat.  
  
After the last wave of Ginny's orgasm flowed over her she looked at Draco. His eyes glittered with such love that she lifted her head and kissed him. They shared love in that kiss. When they finally broke apart he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"It's ok. I know. You don't have to say it" she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"But I want to say it. I, Draco Luscious Malfoy, love you, Virginia (Is that her first name?) Anne Weasley." He smiled down at her. They kissed again, which led to hours of sex.  
  
Little did they know that their love would be tested in the morning.  
  
AN: I'll try and update sooner next time.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
